The Consequence of Weakness
by Candywolf33
Summary: The Dovahkiin was not prepared to face Alduin. Now she will face the consequence of her actions. Warning: Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**The Consequence of Weakness**

_My second story. Please read and review my other stories. WARNING: RAPE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._

I was running; I couldn't handle it. I was a fool to think I could take on the World-Eater at this low a level. I only knew a few basic shouts and not only that, the only full shout I know is the unrelenting force shout. Alduin was breathing fire at me as I ran. The other nord heroes had already fallen. I was alone. The portal that I used to get to Sovngard had already shut.

"Dovahkiin, surrender or die," Alduin shouted.

Despite his warning, I kept running. I had dropped my sword before I started running. I don't know how far I ran; My lungs were on fire. I would collapse soon. All I could hope for was that I could hide from Alduin and regain my strength. My scaled armor was driving me crazy rubbing against burnt spots on my flesh. I turned off the path and kept running still; bad idea. I tried to jump over a rock but only ended up tripping over it. I landed stomach side down on the ground a few feet from the rock. Before I could even think about getting up, I felt the ground shake underneath me. I rolled over to see Alduin standing over me. I tried to scoot away from him but he lunged, trapping my arms beneath his wings.

"You should have surrendered Dovahkiin," Alduin said.

"Why, you would have killed me one way or the other," I spat back. I swear he was smirking at me, mocking me with his gaze.

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have died such a torturous death. I will devour you Dovahkiin, piece by piece." Alduin lowered his head down but as he got closer, a smell hit his nostrils. He knew this smell. The Dovahkiin was in heat. Alduin smiled as a plan of torture crossed his mind, a very pleasing one for him, but not so pleasant for the Dovahkiin.

Something was wrong. Alduin had been staring at me for about a minute or so. What was he planning? Then he lowered his head, opened his maw, and ripped my armor off my body; my undergarments soon followed. I was left in my gloves and boots.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted at Alduin. He only smiled again.

"Change of plans Dovahkiin," he answered. "You're in heat and I have not been satisfied in years."

"YOU BASTARD," I shouted. I began to struggle underneath him, trying to free my arms from underneath his wings.

"Your struggle is in vain Dovahkiin. Like it or not, I will take you," he answered.

"FUS RO DAH," I shouted. It did nothing. He smiled and lowered his head until I could feel his hot breath against my skin. I could only watch as his tongue slithered out of his mouth and snaked up from my belly button, higher and higher until it reached my chest. He wrapped his tongue around my right breast teasing my nipple. It grew hard under his touch. I felt sick.

After about a minute or so of this, he shifted his attention to my left breast, teasing it as well. My body was growing hot whether I wanted to admit it or not. I felt outraged at the fact that I was being turned on by my arch enemy. I decided that I wasn't going to submit this easily. I started to kick at him and squirm underneath him trying to get free. I could tell it was annoying him. His patience reached its max when I landed a kick square on his chest. He suddenly stopped his assault on my chest and pushed his wings down on my arms until I was screaming in pain.

"STOP, STOP, STOP," I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

"Quit struggling before I break your arms Dovahkiin," he answered. I completely froze before he broke my arms under his weight.

"Good, make this easy on yourself and I might go easy on you when the time comes," he said. He continued teasing my breast for another minute minute before pulling back, looking at a certain spot between my legs. Thanks to his earlier teasing, I was dripping wet. Inwardly, I felt like throwing up. I was not only submitting to what Alduin was doing, I was also finding myself wanting him to do it. I was a shame to the mortal race. All the jarls that made me thane would strip me of my title and send me away in shame if they knew what was going through my mind right now. Word would spread among the cities of the slutty Dovahkiin that slept with her enemy, and not only her enemy, but the very dragon that was destined to wipe out all of mortal kind.

"Alduin, please," I begged, giving him a pleading look."just stop and kill me." Unfortunately for me, Alduin wasn't going to show me mercy.

He forced my legs apart and shoved his tongue in between them. I won't lie, it felt amazing. His tongue was thick and hot inside of me. I couldn't stop the moans and groans that followed. It felt absolutely amazing. Alduin then began to push his tongue in and out of me. The friction it caused was nothing but pure ecstasy for me. I could feel myself starting to throb around him. This continued until I couldn't take it anymore and climaxed. Alduin quickly pulled back and smirked at me, enjoying seeing me squirm.

"You came Dovahkiin, now you will return the favor," he said. Wait, he wanted me to do what now?

"WHAT, YOU MUST BE INSANE TO THINK THAT I'D...," Alduin lowered his head and growled viciously at me, baring his fangs.

"You either repay the favor or you will pray to the gods for a quick death when I am through with you," he growled. No, no, no. I never wanted to go like this. Why couldn't he just kill me and leave me well enough alone.

"Do I need to remind you that whether you like it or not, I will mate with you? If you submit, I will make your death swift." I sighed in defeat. At this point, it was over. If anyone found out about this, they would think I was being a coward by taking the easy way out. I won't deny that I was but I got the feeling that Alduin would torture me to death if I didn't play along. I had done my best to beat Alduin and save mortal kind. No one could say I submitted to Alduin without trying.

With no choice I took his cock into my mouth. I could hardly take him, he was so big. I swirled my tongue around his cock and sucked hard. The sooner he climaxed the better. Alduin had pissed me off enough today and I was in no mood to drag this out. It wasn't helping that he was growling and groaning pleasurably above me.

"I released your arms for a reason Dovahkiin, use them," he growled. Of course he wasn't going to make this easy. I obeyed and began to rub what I couldn't get in my mouth. His growls of pleasure became louder and louder. He soon came inside my mouth. I could hardly swallow any of it, there was so much. After his climax died down he pulled back from me. I coughed and sputtered, trying to clean the cum from my face.

When I finally wiped the last essence of him off of my face, I looked back at him. He pushed the tip of his cock to my entrance. His wings came down by my sides and gripped my hips. I felt myself growing horny again. I just hoped nobody found out about this, though knowing Alduin, he would brag to all the other dragons about how he went about killing me. Without warning, he shoved his dick inside of me.

Oh gods it hurt. It burnt badly and his massive size wasn't helping. After a minute the pain began to die down until I felt nothing at all. As though he could read my mind, he began to thrust forward. This nothing compared to when he was tonguing me. It felt ten times more amazing. His massive member was stretching my body to its limits and I loved it. I was nearly screaming in pleasure. I hated myself for it. I felt sick that I was letting Alduin pleasure me like this. I could hear him growling loudly above me. Out of pleasure no doubt.

"Alduin, please stop," I begged.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself Dovahkiin," he replied thrusting even harder causing me to scream even louder. I could feel my climax nearing again. I tried to hold myself back but the gods were apparently against me. I came, hard. A loud scream tore through my sore throat that. I heard Alduin roar loudly above me and felt a hot fluid running through my core, signifying that he came. I was could see that most of his dragon cum was dripping out of my core. After he was done he pulled out of me. I lay back completely exhausted, waiting for Alduin to finish me off. To my surprise he didn't. After I had caught my breath I glanced up to find Alduin staring at me. Before I could ask what he was doing he curled around me, pulling me to rest against him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I've decided to spare you Dovahkiin. It's your lucky day," he answered."You shall be my slave, my little play toy. You'd best sleep Dovahkiin, you'll need it for tomorrow." I wanted to argue but his warm body heat and my exhaustion was dragging me down. I sighed in defeat and curled up as best I could and fell asleep against him.

_What did you guys think? Please review. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to check out my other stories._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. Things have been crazy lately. The important thing is that I'm back with chapter 2. Hope you like it._

I woke up on the cold, hard ground. I sat up and looked around. I was in a very spacious cave. I got up and walked to the entrance and saw that I was thousands of feet above the ground. The wind was roaring up here. I backed up from the entrance and sat down.

What had happened? How had I gotten here? How long had I been here? I ran my hands up and down my arms, then winced as I felt pain shot up my arms. I looked down at them and I noticed that there were burnt spots on my flesh…

Sovngard, Alduin, our fight; it all came rushing back. He devoured the other nord heroes. Gormlaith, Hakon, Feldir, they were gone. I ran from the fight, Alduin caught up to me, then he…

What have I done? Why would I let him do such a thing to me? Thinking of how I let him pleasure me in such a way made me sick again. Alduin must have brought me here after I fell asleep. I got up and went back to the entrance to the cave. Then I looked down at myself and noticed that my armor was still gone. I was dressed in a brown shirt and trousers. I was wearing no undergarments. How had he dressed me? I didn't understand how he could have...

Then I heard a loud roar in the distance.

'Alduin', I thought. After a few moments I saw him flying towards the cave. I got up and retreated to the back.

'Maybe if I he thinks I'm still asleep he won't mess with me'. I lay back down and closed my eyes, hoping for the best. I felt the ground shake as he landed. After that, all was still. I felt nothing or heard anything. 'What was he doing?' Then I felt something touch my shoulder.

"Dovahkiin, I know you're awake." My eyes flew open.

Kneeling before me was a tall nord with midnight black hair. He was without a beard or a mustache. His skin was pale and his eyes glowed bright red. I didn't fail to notice that he had a muscular figure that made him very handsome. He was dressed in what appeared to be black daderic armor. It couldn't be, could it?

"Alduin?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is that you? How did you…"

"I know a spell that can change my dragon form into this form," he interrupted. That explained how he dressed me.

"Oh," I said. I didn't know what else to say. I could feel pure rage rising in my chest. Just looking at him brought back everything he did to me.

"Why didn't you just kill me in Sovngard?" I blurted.

"Why should I kill you? You're a rather fun toy to play with."

"You evil monster," I spat. "Burn in hell." He looked rather amused.

"Oh, I'm the monster? I remember you screaming and moaning underneath me. "He leaned in closer until he was whispering in my ear."You were enjoying yourself Dovahkiin, it was written all over your face."

His head snapped to the side when I slapped him across the face. He immediately recovered. I could see anger rising in his eyes. I had absolutely pissed him off. 'Oh shit', I thought.

My body flew at least a couple of feet to the side when Alduin punched me in the face. I landed on my side. My head hit the ground, hard. I was dazed for a few seconds, then I sat up. Alduin was standing in front of me, glaring daggers at me. He punched me again. This time, I landed flat on my back. Alduin grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. Then he smiled an evil, torturous smile.

"Don't make things worse for yourself," he said. I felt a chill as he let go of my wrists and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side. Oh gods, he was going to… "No, Alduin. Please don't," I begged. He only smiled and grabbed my right breast and rubbed my nipple. It grew hard under his touch.

"Stop, please. I-I'm sorry. I won't hit you again." I probably sounded pathetic begging like this. I couldn't help it.

"I was planning to do this anyway Dovahkiin. You should feel honored. You're the first mate I've ever had." I was his what? Oh gods… I was never getting out of this; he was never going to kill me. I was his play toy for all of eternity.

He stopped playing with my breast and took his armor off. I turned away, not wanting to see him like this again. The memory of what happened in Sovngard ran through my head, making me wet. Why was I reacting this way? He was my enemy, I shouldn't feel aroused by him, I should want to kill him; slowly tear him apart and make him pay for everything he's done.

"Look at me Dovahkiin," he said. I only squeezed my eyes tighter in response. I heard him sigh. "Don't make me scar that pretty face Dovahkiin." I could practically hear sarcasm when he said 'pretty'. Either I did what he said or he would pry my eyes open. I opened my eyes and turned my head towards him.

Even as a human, his length was big. Just seeing him like this made me start dripping. I mentally cursed myself, what was wrong with me? Alduin only smiled. He focused his attention back to my chest using both hands this time he rubbed both my breasts, squeezing my nipples. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped my mouth. Strangely, I was inclined to beg for more. I growled at him when he took his hands away from my breasts. He ran his hands down my body, touching every curve of my body until he reached the hem of my pants. He wasted no time pulling them down and off. He smirked at me.

"I'm such a monster Dovahkiin? You're dripping wet. You want this too." My face flushed crimson in embarrassment and I looked away. Part of me hated what he was doing, but part of me just wanted him to fuck me senseless already. I felt his hands grip my hips. I looked back at him. He nudged my legs apart and lined himself up, his erection barely touching my core. I shivered in response.

"Dovahkiin," he said. I looked at him. "What is your name?"

"What?" I asked. His question caught me off guard.

"What is your name? Or did your parents name you Dovahkiin?" I answered without thinking.

"No, my name is Devilisha." Alduin smiled and shoved into me in one hard thrust.

I threw my head back and moaned loudly. I could scarcely hear Alduin groan loudly above me. He began thrusting into me as hard as he could. I couldn't stop the moans and shouts that followed. I tried to bite my lip but it proved ineffective. My hands dug into the cave floor to keep from grabbing his shoulders and pushing myself against him. It took everything I had to keep my legs from wrapping around him. I tried to tell myself I didn't want this but he was to overwhelming. Alduin must have taken notice that I was holding myself back. He suddenly stopped inside of me.

"Stop holding yourself back, let go Devilisha." He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I know you want me. You want me to fuck you until you're spent." His words made something snap inside of me.

I flipped us over so I was on top and he was on his back, he was still inside of me. He growled viciously.

"What do you think you're doing?" He fought against me, trying to climb on top again but I held him down. I smirked and leaned down, I whispered in his ear.

"What's wrong Alduin? You told me to give into my urges and I am. Besides, you had the top spot last time." I began to grind against him, slowly. I wanted to enjoy myself. He tried again to gain the top spot but I held him down; in the end, he gave up. I ran my hands over his chest, tracing his muscles. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being his mate.

Suddenly I was on my back again. Alduin was grinning at me. I snarled in response.

"You should know I'm the dominant one here. I'm always on top and I decide the pace."

Alduin went back to thrusting in as hard as he could. This time I wrapped my legs around his waist and grabbed his shoulders, pulling myself up against him. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, moaning loudly. I wasn't far from releasing, and judging by the sounds Alduin was making, neither was he.

"This i-is what I-I mean b-by 'let yourself go'," he said.

"Less talking, more fucking," I growled. I heard him chuckle and suddenly he pushed me away from him, his length sliding out of me. I was about to yell at him but before I could he grabbed my hips and turned me over, stomach side down.

He once again shoved inside of me, thrusting in and out as hard as he could. This angle felt even better than the last. In about five seconds, I would be thrown over the edge.

"A-Alduin, I-I'm gonna AHHHHHHH…." I didn't get any farther and my climax hit me like a hurricane. It was better than last time. I screamed at the top of my lungs, Alduin still thrusting made this all the more enjoyable.

Suddenly, Alduin pushed inside as hard as he could and screamed loudly. I could feel hot fluid gushing inside of me, filling me up. I collapsed, no longer able to hold myself up. About five seconds later, Alduin pulled out of me and lay down on top of me. He was breathing heavily as was I.

After about a minute, I caught my breath. I was completely spent. Alduin got off of me and lay down beside me. I turned to look at him and he pulled me towards him, pressing our chests together. I buried my head in his neck and I felt the bottom of his chin touch the top of my head. I got comfortable in his arms and let sleep overtake me.

_What do you guys think? Should I end it here or continue it. I need some feedback otherwise I won't update. No reason to write a story if no one reads it. See ya next time. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey y'all. I decided to update chapter 3. Please enjoy, follow, and review. Warning: There is graphic torture in this chapter so if you want to skip it, I understand._

I awoke feeling freezing cold. I sat up and looked around for Alduin. 'Damn him. Where did he go?' I put my clothes back on and went to the entrance of the cave we had spent the night in. Looking over to the side, I could see a path that led away from the cave down to the ground below. 'Seriously, how did I miss that? Oh well, time to leave,' I thought. I didn't know when I would get a chance at this again.

I wasted no time in hurrying down the path to the ground below. I was free! Now, were to go? I chose to run straight away from the cave and when I say run, I mean run. I didn't know when Alduin would be back. It was his mistake that he didn't destroy that pathway, and I would take full advantage of that mistake.

I don't know how long I kept running. All I know is I kept running until I couldn't breathe. I sat down for a rest before running again. I had to have put some good distance between me and the cave because I could no longer see it. I still had one more problem. How would I hide from Alduin? In the end I decided to go back to Lakeview Manor, pack everything I could, and move my family to Windhelm. It was the only other house I owned.

After a couple of minutes I got up to resume my run when I heard a roar in the distance. 'Oh no, Alduin,' I thought and dove behind a tree. A few seconds later, a dragon came into view. This dragon was not Alduin though, and I relaxed. Then the dragon turned its head and looked right at me. 'Oh shit. Please tell me this thing doesn't want to fight.' Just my luck, the dragon landed a few feet away from the tree I was hiding behind.

"Dovahkiin come out. I know you're there," it said. I stayed hidden. Then I felt the ground shake and in a few seconds, I was face to face with the dragon. I got up and tried to run but it lunged and trapped me beneath its wing.

After a few seconds it released me. I quickly got up and looked back at the dragon. It looked to be an ancient dragon. I swallowed out of fear. Then it smiled.

"You should have known better to run. Lord Alduin has had dragons looking all over the place for you." 'What? By the nine, Alduin truly wasn't going to let me go.'

"Climb on Dovahkiin. You are going home."

"What?" I asked.

"You are going back to Alduin." I was afraid of that.

"No," I shouted. "I'm never going back to Alduin."

"You can't run from him Dovahkiin. You are his forever now. I won't ask nicely again. Climb on."

"No," I growled.

"You know, I have permission to break your leg should you resist, now climb on." Damn this dragon. I wished I had my sword in my hand right now. Seeing that I had little choice in the matter, I obeyed. In seconds we were off the ground flying back to the cave.

"There is nowhere to run. All the cities are burning to the ground, and humans spotted will be killed. Your attempt of escape is useless." I felt shocked to learn that information. If that was true then I might more than likely be the last human in Skyrim; Soon it would be all of Tamriel. The dragons had won. I just hoped Alduin wouldn't be too mad. I felt worry knot in my gut thinking about him.

We were back at the cave sooner than expected. The second the dragon landed, it threw me off its back; I landed roughly. After a few seconds I sat up and came face to face with Alduin's dragon from. I tried to scoot back but Alduin trapped me under his wing. He turned towards the dragon and spoke to it in dragon tongue. I understood none of it. After he was done, the dragon turned and flew off, leaving me alone with Alduin.

He immediately looked at me. Alduin growled and bared his fangs. I swallowed out of fear.

"H-Hi Alduin."

"Where have you been?" I could hear anger rising in his voice. I tried to back up but he pressed his wing down on me even harder.

"Where. have. you. been?" He repeated. I could detect pure rage in his voice.

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere? You tried to run away," he growled. I was in big trouble.

"No I swear I wasn't…"

"YOU WERE DEVILISHA," he shouted. Then he sighed.

"I was hoping you would come over willingly, but now it seems you have to be broken."

"Wait, what?" I asked, panicking.

"You heard me," he growled, then he ripped my clothes off again. I knew what he was going to do. Well not this time. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me beg. I bit my lip and turned my head away, bracing myself. I felt him thrust into me, but this time he pushed into my rear entrance.

My eyes shot open and I screamed blood murder. By the nine it hurt so much. The pain intensified severely when he began to thrust forward into me.

"OW OW ALDUIN STOP PLEASE," I begged. It had no effect. With each thrust I could feel louder and louder screams tear through my throat. My arse screamed in pain and agony. I was sure I was bleeding badly.

"ALDUIN STOP PLEASE," I tried again.

"No Devilisha, you need to be taught a lesson." I felt like I was being ripped apart.

"ALDUIN, STOP FOR A MINUTE PLEASE," I begged. To my relief he stopped and stared at me. He would listen to what I had to say. When I finally got by breathing under control, I spoke.

"I'm sorry. I won't run away again. I'll do whatever you want just please stop and pull out." Once again I felt pathetic begging but I didn't know what else to was too much for me to handle. Alduin only smiled and began thrusting again.

I felt tears of white hot pain spring from my eyes. My arse felt like it was being ripped apart. I swear, I just wished that Alduin would just kill me. Anything was better than this.

Finally after an eternity, he came. He threw his head back and roared loudly, releasing inside of me. Feeling the hot liquid inside of me only worsened the pain. I screamed one last time before I collapsed. My throat was too hoarse to shout anymore. I was done, broken, I would do anything to prevent this from happening again.

"I know you won't run away again, because if you do this will happen again. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes Alduin," I whispered. He smiled and curled around me much like he had in Sovngard. I curled into a ball and began to cry. I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. The pain was so great. After a few minutes the pain had not gone down, not even a little. I also cried because of the fact that I had failed all of mortal kind. I had a job to do; I was chosen by the gods to defeat the World Eater and I failed. Then I heard a fierce growl.

"Stop crying and go to sleep," Alduin commanded. "If you keep me up all night, I will torture you again." Hearing that I bit my lip and didn't make any more noise, though tears kept streaming down my face. I did not sleep that night. Until the sun rose the next morning, I thought about how I could end the pain, and how I could get away from Alduin, no matter what it takes.

_There you go guys. Don't say I didn't warn you. I will upload chapter four soon._


End file.
